Sola Nai
34,000,000 | dfname = Kumi Kumi no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Reassemble Reassemble Fruit | dfmeaning = Restructure | dftype = Paramecia }} Sola Nai is a Martial Artist from North Blue, who belonged to the Gogyō Shizora-ryū order, and was trained in the Melody of Earth. She became a member of the Reaper Pirates after meeting Umori Kenshiro on Greisha. Appearance Personality Abilities Nai arrived one day at the Gogyō Shizora-ryū order, when she was six years old. Such a feat surprised the monks, so they decided to take her in, and because of this, she's been exposed to martial arts almost all of her life. She was trained in the Melody of Earth, which is a powerful and defensive style. It mainly focuses on the absorption and rejection of power, redirecting attacks and force. It basically uses the opponents power against them. It's a slower style, but it is the strongest in terms of power. Nai fights using a strong stance, which almost gives the feeling that she is an iron wall. Nai can swiftly sense her opponents move and counter them before they even get a chance to react. Haki Sola Nai developed her Haki unknowingly, and it wasn't until she began training that the masters recognized she was using Kenbunshoku Haki, and it was the reason she was able to reach the Temple at age six without stumbling into dangerous animals. She was born blind, so she developed her Observation Haki as a means of sensing her surroundings. Her mastery over this is so great and her Haki is so developed that she "sees" many times better than those with eyesight. She can not only detect people and basically see them because of their aura, she can also sense their intentions, which helps her predict their next move. Her hearing and smelling senses are also greatly developed. She can focus herself and is able to hear heartbeats. By combining her senses with kenbunshoku, she can recognize when someone is lying and detect emotions. She can sense subtle vibrational changes in the air and the ground. toph__the_greatest_earthbender_by_darkkenjie.jpg TophFanart3.jpg toph_by_artsbycarlos_db3cxge-pre.jpg Avatar-The-Last-Airbender-image-avatar-the-last-airbender-36671169-800-515.jpg d9hsru0-e8dfac11-5a83-4c03-9377-0a69b24aa83b.jpg d380vto-e931f815-2308-4c71-bb04-7a09d5fc2ba5.jpg 'Devil Fruit' Sola Nai ate the Kumi Kumi no mi. It gives her the ability to disassemble and then reassemble matter she touches with his bare hands or feet. Once Nai takes something apart, she has the options of either leaving it destroyed, moving it, restoring it to its original form or shaping it into something new. This process happens instantly and it is effective against non-living things. Nai is capable of deconstructing matter and reconstructing it into shapes favorable to himself and hostile to his enemies. When activating the Kumi Kumi no Mi on an entire area, the deconstruction and reconstruction phases both happen relatively fast. Sola Nai is able to shatter, form holes, walls, spikes, and platforms, launch rocks and it can extend in his surroundings from a single point in a circumference area. In this case, it takes a couple of seconds for the ability to reach and change the more distant material. Another thing is that she can recombine two different objects into a single entity that possesses components of both subjects. He performs this by holding both elements he wants to merge with each separate hand. It's also possible for hem to merge and transform with objects. When utilizing the ability on herself, she can heal any injuries or ailments by reconstructing the parts to a biologically perfect state, or even combining it with another material. This, however, is very painful on her body. For this to alter a living person, however, Sola Nai has to touch the target herself with both hands. If this ability is directly cast on another living being, the target splits apart and becomes reduced to numerous, doll-like versions of themselves, while still alive and capable of movement. This effect is not permanent, and the affected will, with time, return to their original shape. However, should Nai wish, she can reassemble the divided person with a simple motion. If used on a sword or a person, that individual can protect its item or self from being separated with Armament Haki. Poseidon's Quake: Nai places her palm on the ground, and activates her Devil Fruit, causing the surrounding area to start collapsing with him as the epicenter. Impaling Tsunami: Nai places both hands in the ground, and proceeds to create countless deadly spikes and spiked mountains from the floor, altering the terrain around him. Unholy Creation: She uses this technique when she combines matter or reshapes it with his devil fruit ability. Crash: Nai grabs either his opponent or his opponent's weapon with her bare hand, and activates his devil fruit. If used on a material object, it is broken to pieces, and if used on a person, that person is divided into hundreds of mini versions of themselves. Rearrange: After using her devil fruit to disassemble a material object, she uses this to restructure it into another form. History Nai was banished from the order after she ate her devil fruit, and kept it hidden for almost a year. The members of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū discriminate and do not tolerate Devil Fruit users. Trivia Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters